Alter Egos
by Jenniferee
Summary: Mukuro is trapped in Byakuran's room and is faced with different sides of Byakuran. 10069! Requested by Froggy :D


_This fanfic was a request from A'ZaRien (or Froggy). And yeah, I guess I've kinda been wanting to do a 10069 one as well. And I just have this thing with writing OOC, girly-and-sissy-and-kiddy Byakuran. _

_Set in episode 94-95, or chapter 169. (How apt... 169=Byakuran&Mukuro) In between when Leonardo Lippi was found out and when Mukuro-kun was defeated. D:_

_WARNING: Byakuran OOCness in the front. Hopefully Mukuro isn't too OOC. Heh. And spoilers!_

_On with the fic ;)_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Katekyo Hitman Reborn._

* * *

><p>Pre-fic note:<p>

You will see 3 different types of Byakurans in this fic. Even though it's not really mentioned, but yeah. Basically they are his alter-egos.

1) Bya-chan, the completely OOC kiddish version.

2) Byakuran, leader of the Millefiore.

3) Byakuran, secret lover of Mukuro. (recently emerged due to Mukuro's smexiness.)

ENJOY!

* * *

><p>"I FEEL PRETTY, I FEEL PRETTY~" Byakuran twirled around the spotlessly white room, as he held a ribbon.<p>

"…why do you like ribbons that much?" Mukuro sighed and sat on the edge of Byakuran's spotlessly white bed, rolling his eyes at the hideous sight. Why did all his subordinates and servants fear him when he was such a…

…sissy?

No wonder Byakuran had his room soundproofed.

It was like hell in there. The pineapple fairy was forced to babysit Byakuran as his punishment. But it was a fantastically horrible punishment. In fact, Mukuro would have much rather done something else, like poke his eyes out or even accept being called a pineapple.

Which said a lot.

He looked at the disgustingly pink Lolita dress that he was forced to wear, as well as the bright purple dinosaur in his hand that he had to trade for his trident.

HELL HELL HELL HELL HELL.

But what could he do? He even had to eat his meals with the kid. And he had to _shower_ the kid. Oh, how he was DREADING that!

And he was the first to do this stupid punishment, and so he was the first one to see this side of personality. And he swore that the moment he got out of that mudpit he would see to it that everyone knew that BYAKURAN WAS FREAKING GAY.

If he ever got out, because he was forced to sign a contract to babysit Byakuran until, like, eternity.

"Hn, Muku-chan~ Why are you so emo?"

Emo? Byakuran asked why Muku-chan was emo?

Muku-chan pasted a bright smile on his face (literally, with an illusion), and went on in a high and sweet voice (a voice illusion), "Oh, I'm not emo, Bya-chan! I'm perfectly happy and joyful and gay!"

"Then come play with me~!" Bya-chan continued with the ribbon still in his hand as he tried to fix a daisy in his hair, that white mop of his permed into little curls and adorned with assorted flowers.

Muku-chan got up, groaned and went about to entertain Bya-chan, when all of a sudden…

THUMP.

Bya-chan pushed Muku-chan on the bed, and began running his fingers through that dark, silky hair. And Mukuro could tell that this wasn't Bya-chan anymore. And poor, poor Mukuro was there wondering what happened to Bya-chan and whether this was an evil Bya-chan the superman of the universe, or Byakuran, the leader of the Millefiore. Who was this guy, anyway? Because it seemed like he was none of the above. And then Bya-chan/Byakuran lay beside Mukuro and grinned, laughing at whatever was going on in his head.

"…Bya-chan…?"

"I'm not Bya-chan anymore, Mukuro-kun."

Mukuro widened his eyes, and swivelled his eyes to his right, where Byakuran was gazing at Mukuro with this stare, containing so much love and passion and... feeling, that Mukuro had to look away and blush.

Blushing? Mukuro? Why, the world _was_ coming to an end after all.

Was this Byakuran?

Then Mukuro panicked. By the look of things, it wasn't going to go very well. He tried escaping back to his old body in Vindice, but was met with a wall of blackness. Damn. Maybe something was wrong somewhere? Or he was too panicked? He'd have to stay here for a little longer, until... until...

Back to earth. Byakuran coyly smirked at Mukuro, still smoothing out his hair, and went back to intensely staring at him.

The stare was burning the back of his head, so Mukuro then tried going to a far corner in the room, anywhere away from Byakuran. But as he pushed himself up, an arm reached out, grabbed his wrist and tugged him back down onto the bed, where Mukuro was trapped into this strong embrace. And no matter how much fidgeting he did, he couldn't get out. So then he tried racking his marvellously witty brain for life-saving ideas.

Unfortunately, the brain had not prepared for such Byakuran cases.

In a fit of frustration, Mukuro released all his muscles, and gave up trying to fidget his way out. And in that instant, Byakuran suddenly held Mukuro's face in his hands, turned it gently to face himself, and pressed his lips to his.

* * *

><p>Byakuran's lips smirked against Mukuro's when he felt the lack of resistance, and continued to taste what Mukuro had eaten (strawberry shortcake, by Bya-chan's command). It tasted good. And slowly, the boss of the Millefiore could feel that smexy pineapple responding to the kiss, moving his lips against his in formation. Byakuran then evilly grinned in his head and deepened the kiss. His tongue started exploring Mukuro's mouth, acquainting the former with the latter, and causing a moan to emanate from Mukuro's throat. It was just a kiss, but Mukuro could feel himself getting used to the position he was in and enjoying himself.<p>

But no, all good things had to come to an end.

Mukuro suddenly came to his senses. And he stared into Byakuran's eyes, a vast, violet sea, and realised that, yes, this was the man he wanted to be with forever.

Just kidding.

He came to his senses, found himself making out with the almighty Millefiore boss, and instinctively punched him off the bed.

Somehow, that punch must have had a whole lot of power, because all of a sudden, a different Byakuran jerked up from the floor.

It was Byakuran, leader of the Millefiore.

Mukuro internally heaved a sigh of relief, glad to get down to real business, and a fight, for once. He'd had a bit too much of a shock with Lover Byakuran. And somehow, Mukuro suddenly found himself back in his old clothes, holding his trident.

Byakuran narrowed his eyes from the floor and smirked, as he stood up.

Mukuro chuckled. "Kufufu~" and hopped off the bed.

* * *

><p>THE EPIC FIGHT SCENE THUS BEGAN.<p>

* * *

><p>And it ended with Mukuro clutching his eye, narrowing his eyes at the man that lay before him. Mukuro's hell box and trident were in pieces, lying all over the floor, and blood streamed freely out of his body, and he winced in pain at the damage that had been done to him.<p>

"What a terrifying ability." Mukuro said, trying to to let his voice quiver from the searing pain. "No wonder they call you... the supreme commander of the Millefiore. I am not your match."

"There you go, saying things that you don't mean again. You're very cunning, Mukuro-kun. Your first priority in battle was not victory. It was to gather data on the abilities I have shrouded in mystery, and bring them back to your back-up forces on the outside, was it not?"

"Oh... what an interesting theory. But is that really so?"

"You won't get what you want. For that. The room is surrounded by a unique barrier which they say, doesn't let any type of thoughts pass through... Let alone electromagnetic waves like light or electrical energy. Can you believe that?"

"Kufufu... What are you talking about? I cannot understand a word you're saying. I've had a great time here..."

Mukuro tried to leave. But he was once again met with a wall of black and this glaring flash of light. And all of a sudden, a wave of shock crashed upon him as he realised.

"You can't unbind yourself from reality to retreat, can you, Mukuro-kun? Didn't I already say? Everything in this room is sealed in."

Mukuro was stunned. How could this be? Wasn't there another alternative?

But then again, everything was happening these days.

"You don't have the Vongola ring, so I have no interest in you. It's time for you to receive a true death."

"Bye bye."

And in Mukuro's mind for that split second, he was wondering if Byakuran really did have a crush on him. Enough to kill him.

* * *

><p><em>Hoped you liked it! Meanwhile I will be taking in fic requests. So yeah. Please PM me for more details, yeah? ;) And BTW, for all those who were wondering about the part where Byakuran says "It's time for you to receive a true death.", Mukuro would have died. Just that he used his last power to illusion himself as not there, and jumped out the window and went back to Vindice mid-air because there wasn't any transmitting barrier in the sky. But that part where Byakuran nearly kills Mukuro was put in only because the manga and anime had that part.<em>

_Review pleasey? The pineapple fairy will be very happy. :)_


End file.
